1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door lockset that can be mounted to doors with different locations for positioning holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door generally includes a p air of diametrically disposed positioning holes through which two bolts are extended. Namely, the bolts are extended through a pair of diametrically disposed holes in the inside rose liner, the pair of diametrically disposed positioning holes in the door, and screw holes in two engaging posts projected from the outside rose liner. Conventionally, the positioning holes in the door are arranged along a vertical line for use with a typical lockset; yet some door locksets require the positioning holes arranged along a line at an angle of 45xc2x0 with the vertical line. As a result, a typical lockset cannot be mounted to a door with such positioning holes.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved lockset that mitigates and/or obviates the above problem.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved door lockset that has can be mounted to doors with different locations for positioning holes.
In accordance with the present invention, the door lockset comprises three pairs of diametrically positioning holes for use with doors having different locations for positioning holes.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.